CNV Sovereign
CNV Sovereign (CNV27) was a ''Raven's Nest'' class helicopter carrier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy. Built long before the Locust War, the ship had been overdue to be scrapped prior to Emergence Day.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 19 Following the Siege of Jacinto, Sovereign served as the flagship of NCOG under the command of Quentin MichaelsonGears of War: Anvil Gate pg 15 and as a home for thousands of COG refugees. Upon the dissolution of the COG, Sovereign became a mobile base for the remainder of the COG Army until its destruction by a Lambent Leviathan.Gears of War 3 History Evacuation of Jacinto At the time of the Siege of Jacinto, Sovereign was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Alisder Fyne, the highest-ranking officer remaining in NCOG. Following Jacinto's sinking, Sovereign headed a fleet of NCOG and civilian ships that evacuated as much of Jacinto's population as possible,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 18-19 with Sovereign carrying over eight thousand people. Sovereign's emergency communications relay was also utilized to re-establish radio communications among the COG forces.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 8 Docked at Merrenat Sovereign docked with the rest of the fleet at Merrenat Naval Base, located near the rendezvous point of Port Farrall. Without any operational bases near Port Farrall, Sovereign began serving as the hub of all remaining King Ravens and their pilots.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 98 The ship also sent its Marine detachment to scout Merrenat for imulsion reserves.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 33 After disputes between Victor Hoffman and Fyne over Fyne's reluctance to aid the land-based refugees in Port Farrall,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 96-100 Hoffman replaced Fyne with Captain Quentin Michaelson as the commanding officer of Sovereign and commander of the entire fleet.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 159 Vectes When the COG decided to relocate to Vectes Island, Sovereign was among the first ships to relocate, arriving within five days while also sending Raven sorties ahead of it.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 221 The ship docked along with the other carriers at Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 295 Refugees on the ship began offloading to live in the base's housing facilities and quickly constructed temporary housing in New Jacinto, though some civilians were expected to remain on the ship for several months until more housing became available.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 301 Following the initial incursions of the Lambent onto Vectes and the resulting Battle of New Jacinto, Sovereign was left as the sole remaining carrier in NCOG.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 73 Additionally, the destruction of numerous houses during the battle further delayed the offloading of refugees from the ship.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 170 After the disappearance of Chairman Richard Prescott and continued stalk incursion on Vectes, the COG began outfitting Sovereign for extended habitation on the open sea in the case of evacuation. Several greenhouses, storage tanks and sheds were constructed, while portions of the deck were converted into vegetable gardens.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 380 Soon after the stalks reach the perimeter of New Jacinto, Colonel Victor Hoffman, Commander Miran Trescu and Captain Michaelson decided to abandon Vectes. The remaining COG population was scattered among eight coastal and two inland settlements along the Tyran coast, and Sovereign was chosen to act as a mobile base for a rapid reaction force to guard the coastal settlements and as a medical center.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 389 Captain Michaelson remained in command of the ship, with Delta Squad tasked as part of the rapid reaction force.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 391 Destruction Approximately eighteen months after the evacuation of Vectes, Sovereign entered Lambent-infested waters off of the coast of Southern Tyrus to search for supplies in Hanover. While they initially encountered only dead stalks, active stalks began emerging near the ship and deploying Lambent Drones and polyps onto the deck. At the same time, a King Raven carrying Chairman Prescott landed on the ship, with Prescott insisting on seeing Michaelson. As the ship entered deeper into the Lambent waters, the attacks became more severe, with Captain Michaelson killed and Prescott wounded. Fires began breaking out below deck, and numerous Gears, crew and passengers were killed. Anya Stroud issued a distress call for any outbound Ravens to return to the ship and assist in repelling the Lambent, and all remaining Ravens were ordered to launch. Soon after the final Raven was launched, a Lambent Leviathan began attacking the ship, destroying KR Zero-Three. As fires began breaking out across the deck, destroying the ship's crops, Sovereign's remaining command officers ordered an evacuation of all non-essential personnel. Just as all lifeboats were confirmed away, the Leviathan began smashing and biting through the ship's hull. Delta-One used two Silverbacks to lure the Leviathan underneath Centennial Bridge, from which Augustus Cole and Damon Baird dropped a box of tickers onto the Leviathan, killing it. The resulting explosion of the Leviathan destroyed Sovereign, with debris and survivors washing up on the nearby shoreline and the hull wrecking offshore. The majority of the wrecked hull could be seen not far off-shore, canted at an angle and broken in half. The remaining survivors were tended to by Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne, Jace Stratton and Clayton Carmine before being moved to Anvil Gate. Description Aircraft Sovereign was fitted with three helicopter pads on its starboard side. The pads could be lowered into the maintenance area below deck, where King Ravens were stored and maintained when not in usage. When defending the ship from the lambent attack, Marcus kicked a Drudge into this area after chain-sawing it with his Lancer, before it blew up. Sovereign also carried Petrel fighter jets during the Pendulum Wars. Defenses Sovereign was outfitted with several mounted machine guns along the deck and control towers. The ship was designed to fire missiles, but no longer had a stockpile of missiles by the time it arrived at Vectes.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 379 Sovereign also carried a contingent of Marines. In the event of an attack on the ship, King Ravens could be launched to provide air support. Sovereign also possessed at least two Silverbacks. Deck Following the evacuation of Vectes, much of Sovereign's deck space was used for growing various crops to feed its crew and passengers, as well as holding various shacks, fuel supplies and shipping containers. Davits holding the ship's complement of lifeboats lined both sides of the deck. Communications Sovereign was equipped with an emergency communications relay that could be used to handle radio communications within 100 kilometers of the ship. Living quarters Upon its departure from Vectes, some passengers were given shared private quarters, while bunk beds were set up in the storerooms near Maintenance. Some quarters were also used to grow food. The ship also contained several mess halls and common areas, with one common area housing a piano, a small library, and several sofas, chairs and tables. Captains Quarters Captain Quentin Michaelson had his own personal quarters aboard the CNV Sovereign. Physical condition Prior to the evacuation of Jacinto, Sovereign was overdue for five major overhauls. The hull had begun to rust, and various jury-rigged cables were scattered around the ship.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 16 References Category:COG Category:Ships Category:Vehicles